1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lightweight protective fabric that is cut, slash and/or abrasion resistant, and garments made therefrom.
2. Discussion of the Background
In many industries and professions there is a need for protective wear that is cut and/or abrasion resistant, yet lightweight and comfortable for the wearer. From maintenance workers crawling through HVAC ventilation shafts to weekend warriors participating in various sporting events, many individuals need protection from cuts and scrapes as they go about their daily activities.
Typical examples of previous garments and modular systems are disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2004/0199983 to Gillen; U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,392 to Crye; U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,024 to Graves; U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,509 to Bowen; U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,745 to Alger; U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,288 to Kibbee; U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,056 to Riley; U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,270 to Ost; U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,600 to Chenefront; U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,982 to Gainer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,000 to Ost; U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,999 to Lurry; U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,836 to Bush; U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,737 to Luhtala; U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,621 to Kibbee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,453 to Widder; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,314 to Lewis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,069 to Braunhut; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,476 to Herbert, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
However, these and other known such garments suffer from numerous disadvantages. The garments are often unable to provide a satisfactory level of protection to a wearer of the garment, are easily damaged, are unwieldy and uncomfortable to the wearer, do not permit airflow therethrough, do not permit the escape of excess water vapor from the skin of the wearer, and often require the use of specialized over- or undergarments. Most of the modular systems in these patents require a central vest portion to be present in order to attach the other parts of the system.
An additional difficulty in preparing cut, slash and abrasion resistant fabrics and garments, is that in order to achieve sufficient cut and slash protection using high-performance fibers, the garments typically end up being too bulky, too heavy, and are difficult to put together, as the fabric cannot be readily cut to necessary size and shape without taking a high toll on the cutting apparatus.
Thus there is a need for a fabric that is cut, slash and/or abrasion resistant, while remaining lightweight. There is also a need for a method for preparing garments or coverings from such fabrics and the garments and coverings made therefrom.